Currently there exists a need for improvement in conventional methodologies of drug development. According to some conventional approaches, overemphasis on existing FDA approved methodologies has magnified the costs of developing and approving drug candidates. Overemphasis on the marketability of drug candidates has further limited the field of viable drug candidates. Often, bio-pharma market participants have focused on secrecy and market returns to the exclusion of other developments, for example, in pursuing business process efficiencies through implementation of new technology, leveraging industry-wide knowledge, and other non-conventional sources of knowledge. These market participants have developed isolated approaches for drug development composed by a handful of key opinion leaders (who are costly to engage and often replicate procedures for the last FDA-approved drug) and have executed the same approaches over years.